Survive and Conquer/Jury Speeches
The Finalists Make Their Case Fox McCloud "Well, I'm not sure I know how to say this. It's a little overwhelming. But, well, I'm humbled to be here. I'm proud to be here. And more than anything, I'm just happy to be here. These past weeks have been some of the most fun I've had in years, and the time I've gotten to spend with all of you has been invaluable. I don't know how I'm meant to put into words how weird this feels. I tried my best to stay true to myself, I've tried my best to fair to everyone, and I guess all I can say now is… Sunblood, Wildmint, or Wildblood, thank you. Thank you all so much for such a great game. Thank you for talks around the fire, thank you for strong competition, and thank you for giving it your all at every step. I can't wait to see you all again. Sunblood, ho." Natsuki Subaru "I know most of you may not like me. I especially know Caim doesn't like me, but don't let that get in the way of your voting! While I had to do some things that I'm not proud of, I tried my absolute hardest to get myself here! Firstly, I want to thank all of you for being here with me and helping me along the way. I even want to thank Fox and Celty too. As I'm sure some of you may know, I was the underdog. Someone that had all the odds stacked against him. After persevering through all those trials and troubles, I feel I made it out on the other side unscathed! It's because of that, that I hope I gain your votes to win Survivor: Nahanni! I showed that even someone like me...some useless, dumb NEET like myself, can achieve things. To all of you guys out there, and to everyone that thinks they won't make it in a place like this, I'd like to say you can do it! You can do anything if you put your mind to it! For all you underdog...Rise up, and show everyone what you're made of!" "It's a pleasure to be able to do this. I wish Yuri-tan could be here, but I can't only wish for so much." Celty Sturluson Well, I never really expected to be standing here! I thought I'd feel accomplished just getting further than my fiancé did when he competed, but not only did I do that, I got all the way to the finals and had one of the greatest experiences I've ever had in Nahanni. I can only imagine how widely he's smiling back home. Of course, I couldn't have gotten here alone. I've met some wonderful people along the way, and they know who they are. Thank you for making this an unforgettable experience. It would be impossible for me to pick out everything I've enjoyed here. I can remember skipping rocks and playing tic-tac-toe with Wildmint, helping build not only the N.P.C. but also the G.G., learning how to fish with Boku, completely failing to cook a fish for Fox, encountering something I don't want to remember with Minako and Caim, having a girls' night out at the hot springs just three days ago, and hanging out under the stars for hours with Fox just the other night. Those are just memories now, but they're memories I won't ever forget. This competition changed me for the better, I can safely say that…getting over my fears of aliens and robots aside. Looking back, I was nowhere near as confident showing people who I really am. I hid beneath my helmet until it accidentally got knocked off – but to my surprise, nearly everyone thought it was odd at worst, and anyone else who was frightened at first quickly didn't mind. You all didn't treat me as a monster. You treated me exactly like everyone else. I can never thank any of you enough for that. I don't care who sees me like this now. This is who I am. I am Celty Sturluson. About the prize: I told Subaru that if I won, I was going to use the money to take Shinra on his dream vacation, but that was only half of what I planned. A million dollars is more than enough for a vacation. Aside from putting most of the rest into our savings, I was going to use the rest of that money to fully pay for our wedding back in Ikebukuro. And if you can make it, you're all invited. All of you. (^_^) That's all I can really think of to say. Thank you for making me feel welcome and making Survivor: Nahanni one of the best experiences of my life. Wild Wild Wildmint, and Sunblood, ho. Category:Jury speeches